gemuarisugifandomcom-20200214-history
Steam - 獵魔紅帽
《'獵魔紅帽'》（英文名：''Akaneiro：Demon Hunters''），是《愛麗絲驚魂記：瘋狂再臨》開發公司「麻辣馬」製作，American McGee's發行的免費網頁遊戲，以水墨畫的風格呈現。 劇情 與站在標示板前的爺爺說話，就可以看到目前有什麼任務可以接。分為幾個不同的村莊。一個村莊內會有三個任務，需要玩家解除。任務都各自擁有不同的故事。以捲軸圖畫敘述。通常都是討伐妖怪。 角色 小紅帽是茜色獵人團的獵人。在北海道的村莊中討閥作亂的妖怪，一開始可以選擇三種不同職業的紅帽，之後可以學習其他角色的能力。升級時各種屬性提升的效果都不同。 *無畏（Prowess） ：Pow+30，Def+10， Skill+20 *堅強（Fortitude）：Pow+20，Def+30，Skill+10 *狡猾（Cunning）：Pow+10，Def+20，Skill+30　 Pow 影響 Prowess 的技能，Def 影響 Fortitude 的技能，Skill 影響 Cunning 的技能。舉個簡單的例子，如果學習 Fortitude 的 Chi Mend 技能，Def 越高Chi Mend 的補血量就越多。 技能 三種職業的技能都有六種，每種技能都有三個等級。 無畏（Prowess） * 生命竊取（Hungry Cleave） Lv1:刻劃出巨大的弧形攻擊，給予範圍敵人造成傷害並吸取生命。（玩家等級需求2級。） Lv2:刻劃出巨大的弧形攻擊，給予範圍敵人造成傷害並吸取生命。（玩家等級需求8級。） Lv3:刻劃出巨大的弧形攻擊，給予範圍敵人造成傷害並吸取生命。（玩家等級需求16級。） * 目視紅色（Seeing Red） Lv1:眼光出現殺氣，一段時間提高Power+?。（玩家等級需求1級。） Lv2:眼光出現殺氣，一段時間提高Power+27。（玩家等級需求?級。） Lv3:眼光出現殺氣，一段時間提高Power+33。（玩家等級需求13級。） * 三連擊（Rain of Blows） Lv1:使用如雨般的快速攻擊，給予複數敵人三次傷害。（玩家等級需求1級，創角色時選擇Prowess的玩家直接持有。） Lv2:使用如雨般的快速攻擊，給予複數敵人三次傷害。（玩家等級需求5級。） Lv3:使用如雨般的快速攻擊，給予複數敵人六次傷害。（玩家等級需求16級。） * 毀滅衝擊（Swath of Destruction） Lv1:神速的向前做出衝擊動作，給予直線範圍上的敵人造成傷害並吹飛。（玩家等級需求3級。） Lv2:神速的向前做出衝擊動作，給予直線範圍上的敵人造成五次燃燒傷害並吹飛。（玩家等級需求10級。） Lv3:神速的向前做出衝擊動作，給予直線範圍上的敵人造成五次燃燒傷害並吹飛。（玩家等級需求18級。） * 躍擊（Shockwave） Lv1:跳到空中後，用重力向下做出大範圍地裂攻擊並吹飛敵人。 （玩家等級需求2級。） Lv2:跳到空中後，用重力向下做出大範圍地裂攻擊並吹飛敵人。 （玩家等級需求?級。） Lv3:跳到空中後，用重力向下做出大範圍地裂攻擊並吹飛敵人。 （玩家等級需求16級。） * 隕石術（Meteor Rain） Lv1:使用忍法呼喚天際的流星墜落進行大範圍攻擊。（玩家等級需求5級。） Lv2:使用忍法呼喚天際的流星墜落進行大範圍攻擊。（玩家等級需求?級。） Lv3:使用忍法呼喚天際的流星墜落進行大範圍攻擊，附加緩速效果。（玩家等級需求?級。） ＊目前1.0.3改成緩速會有堆疊效果，例:連放兩次隕石術就會看到敵人會變成靜止移動狀態數秒。) 堅強（Fortitude） * 鐵荊棘（Iron Thorns） Lv1：攻擊者被致命的鐵荊棘刺穿。（玩家等級需求1級，創角色時選擇Fortitude的玩家直接持有。） Lv1：攻擊者被致命的鐵荊棘刺穿。（玩家等級需求5級。） Lv3：攻擊者被有毒的鐵荊棘刺穿。（玩家等級需求16級。） * 石膚術（Skin of Stone） Lv1：石護甲提供防禦增加並提高所有堅強系技能。（玩家等級需求1級。） Lv2：石護甲提供防禦和自然抗性增加，並提高所有堅強系技能。（玩家等級需求？級。） Lv3：石護甲提供防禦和自然抗性增加，並提高所有堅強系技能。（玩家等級需求16級。） * 冤魂吶喊（Haunting Scream） Lv1：發出宛如地獄般的叫聲使敵人受到驚嚇而逃跑。（玩家等級需求3級。） Lv2：發出宛如地獄般的叫聲使敵人受到驚嚇而逃跑。（玩家等級需求10級。） Lv3：發出宛如地獄般的叫聲使敵人受到驚嚇而逃跑。（玩家等級需求?級。） * 坐禪（Chi prayer）(緩補) Lv1：增加生命恢復速度，適合持久戰。（玩家等級需求5級。） Lv2：增加生命恢復速度，適合持久戰。（玩家等級需求12級。） Lv3：增加生命與能量恢復速度，適合持久戰。（玩家等級需求19級。） * 霜之環（Ring of Frost） Lv1:使用冰的忍法瞬間從地面竄出冰柱，給予一定範圍內敵人冰系和緩速傷害。（玩家等級需求2級。） Lv2:使用冰的忍法瞬間從地面竄出冰柱，給予一定範圍內敵人冰系和緩速傷害。（玩家等級需求?級。） Lv3:使用冰的忍法瞬間從地面竄出冰柱，給予一定範圍內敵人冰系和緩速傷害。（玩家等級需求16級。） * 治療（Chi Mend）(瞬補) Lv1：在激烈的戰鬥中急救立即恢復生命。（玩家等級需求3級。） Lv2：在激烈的戰鬥中急救立即恢復生命並增加堅強屬性。（玩家等級需求10級。） Lv3：在激烈的戰鬥中急救立即恢復生命並增加堅強屬性，提供移動速度的增加。（玩家等級需求18級。） 狡猾（Cunning） * 刺痛射擊（Stinging Shot） Lv1:使用有毒的弓箭對遠處的敵人單體造成持續中毒傷害。（玩家等級需求2級。） Lv2:使用有毒的弓箭對遠處的敵人單體造成持續中毒傷害。（玩家等級需求7級。） Lv3:使用有毒的弓箭對遠處的敵人單體造成持續中毒傷害，附加恐懼效果。（玩家等級需求19級。） * 黑暗獵人（Dark Hunter） Lv1:釋放活在陰影下的暗殺氣息，一段時間提高Skill+16（玩家等級需求1級。） Lv2:釋放活在陰影下的暗殺氣息，一段時間提高Skill+19（玩家等級需求8級。） Lv3:釋放活在陰影下的暗殺氣息，一段時間提高Skill+28，附加治癒效果（玩家等級需求19級。） * 穩固射擊（Steady Shot） Lv1:使用弓箭對遠處的敵人單體造成一定的傷害，持續按著技能可蓄氣。。（玩家等級需求1級，創角色時選擇Cunning的玩家直接持有。） Lv2:使用弓箭對遠處的敵人單體造成一定的傷害，持續按著技能可蓄氣。（玩家等級需求2級。） Lv3:使用弓箭對遠處的敵人單體造成一定的傷害，持續按著技能可蓄氣。（玩家等級需求?級。） * 鐵蒺藜（Caltrops） Lv1:於地面撒下暗器菱，使踐踏到此範圍的敵人持續損血，附加緩速效果。（玩家等級需求2級。） Lv2:於地面撒下暗器菱，使踐踏到此範圍的敵人持續損血，附加緩速或恐懼效果。（玩家等級需求8級。） Lv3:於地面撒下暗器菱，使踐踏到此範圍的敵人持續損血，附加緩速或恐懼或中毒效果。（玩家等級需求16級。） * 煙遁（Ninja Escape） Lv1:使用忍術造成煙霧隨即逃脫一定的範圍。（玩家等級需求3級。） Lv2:使用忍術造成煙霧隨即逃脫一定的範圍。（玩家等級需求9級。） Lv3:使用忍術造成煙霧隨即逃脫一定的範圍並立即恢復生命。（玩家等級需求16級。） * 陷阱燃燒彈（Firebomb Trap） Lv1:於地面裝設陷阱，使踐踏到此範圍的敵人受到爆炸和燃燒傷害。（玩家等級需求5級。） Lv2:於地面裝設陷阱，使踐踏到此範圍的敵人受到爆炸和燃燒傷害。（玩家等級需求10級。） Lv3:於地面裝設陷阱，使踐踏到此範圍的敵人受到爆炸和燃燒傷害。（玩家等級需求?級。） 精通 武器精通（Weapon Mastery） *Dueling (決鬥)(單手武器)：當使用單手武器時進一步增加爆擊傷害。 *Two Handed (雙手)：當使用雙手武器時進一步增加暈眩機率。 *Dual Wielding (二刀流)：當雙持武器時，增加攻擊速度。 鎧甲精通（Armor Mastery） *Heavy Armor (重甲)：每穿載一件重甲，提升血量回覆速度。 *Light Armor (輕甲)：每穿載一件輕甲，提升移動速度。 *Medium Armor (中型護甲)：每穿載一件中型護甲，提升能源(魔力)回覆速度。 敵方角色 遊戲系統 45度角俯瞰視點。右上角有小地圖可供玩家觀察角色的走向。點滑鼠左鍵就可以控制角色行動或是打開物品、攻擊敵人。右下角有三個快速鍵是技能按鈕。收集夠多的Karma Shards後可去商店購買自己喜歡的技能再安裝。三角技能鍵最頂點的技能與點滑鼠右鍵是共通的。通常會是玩家最需要點的技能。 遊戲內使用的貨幣為 Karma Shards，買裝備、地圖解鎖、學技能都需要 ，各個關卡怪物死亡會掉落，將裝備賣給遊戲內商人也可獲得，或者在遊戲內選擇 Get Karma 使用現金購買。 武器 雙手武器 *大槌（Great Maul） *太刀（Nodachi） *大斧（Great Axe） *雙刃大砍刀（Claymore） 單手武器 *日本刀（Katana） *斧頭（Axe） *彎刀（Sickle） *棒槌（Mace） *棍棒（Club） 防具 頭部 *妖怪頭盔 (Yokai Helm) *粗麻布帽 (Hessian Hat) *捕獸帽 (Trapper Hat) *偵查頭帶 (Scout Band) *步兵帽 (Infantry Hat) *夜叉頭盔 (Yasha Helm) *Onadai頭巾 (Onadai Mask) *獵人頭帶 (Hunter Band) *旗本頭盔 (Hatamoto Helm) *動員兵帽 (Conscript Hat) *僧侶帽 (Priest Hat) *菊大頭巾 (Chunadai Hat) *平台頭巾 (Hirandai mask） 飾品 鎧甲 褲子 斗篷 道具 地圖中掉下的通常都會是武器或防具，道具則要去商店購買。可同時使用不同類型的道具，效果時間為30分鐘，但同類型的道具重複使用相同屬性則不會疊加。 *辣壽司（Spicy Sushi） ：100Karma。 提升 Pow 數值。（Increases Power） *魚子醬飯糰（Caviar Onigiri） ：100 Karma。 提升 Skill 數值。（Increases Skill） *薄荷豆腐（Mint Tofu）：100 Karma。 提升 Def 數值。（Increases Defense） *大蒜雕魚（Garlic Snapper）：300 Karma。 提升移動速度。（Movement speed boost） *人參蕎麥麵（Ginseng Soba）：200 Karma。 提升爆擊機率。（Improve critical chance） *黃泉酒（Yomi Sake）：1000 Karma。 獲得更多經驗。（Earn more XP） *青梅酒（Plum Wine） ：300 Karma。 更好的物品掉落。（Better loot drops） *綠茶（Green Tea） ：500 Karma。 增加魔力恢復速度。（Improve Energy regen） *紅茶（Red Tea） ：500 Karma。 增加生命恢復速度。（Improve HP regen） 召喚獸 Summoner 店裡可以購買動物的靈魂，可以增加玩家的能力，一次只能攜帶一隻寵物，時間限制為30分鐘。 *犬神（Inugami）：250 Karma。 提升 Pow 數值。（Increases Power） *招財貓（Maneki Neko）：320 Karma。 提升 Skill 數值。（Increases Skill） *夜雀（Yosuzume）：1200 Karma。 提升魔力恢復速度。（Increases Energy regen） *錦鯉（Nishikigoi）：500 Karma。 提升生命恢復速度。（Increases Health regen） *石龜（Ishigame）：1800 Karma。 提升 Def 數值（Increases Defense） *日本猴（Nihon Zaru）：560 Karma。 提升魔力最大值。（Increases Max Energy） *歌舞伎小僧（Kabuki Kozo）：2200 Karma。 提升攻擊速度。（Increases Attack Speed） 關卡 *'重盛河（Shigemori River）' #邪惡的野獸（Wicked Beasts） #腐爛的核心（Rotten Core） #憤怒的牛鬼（Raging Ushi Oni） *'顎骨峽谷（Jawbone Ravine）' #遺棄（The Outcast） #活躍的精神（Stirring Spirits） #陰影的諸子（Shade of Moroko） *'血根公墓（Bloodroot Cemetery）' #妨礙整理（Hedge Trimming） #盜墓賊（Grave Robbers） #凱薩骷髏！（Gashadokuro！） *'血牙堡（Bloodfang Fort）' #展望之下（Going Under） #別混日子（Don't Dawdle） #巨大邪惡之血牙（Big,Bad,Bloodfang） *'顫抖的松林（Shivering Pines）' #初冬（Early Winter） #寒冷蔓延（Creeping Cold） #冰之心（Heart of Ice） 外部連結 官方網站：Akaneiro：Demon Hunters。 畫廊 獵魔紅帽 - 武器 - club.png|獵魔紅帽 - 武器 - 棍棒。 獵魔紅帽 - 武器 - claymore.png|獵魔紅帽 - 武器 - 雙刃大砍刀。 獵魔紅帽 - 武器 - katana.png|獵魔紅帽 - 武器 - 日本刀。 玩家心得 遊戲更新歷史 最新更新為2013/03/15 2013/03/15 更新 V.1.0.3 *New Area 「Yurei Caverns」 is now available *Attendance and Summon rewards screen added *Added 『Mission Objective' icon to mini-map *Renamed 「Defense」 to 「Armor」 on all Armor Items to avoid confusion with base stat name *Chests now have max loot level drops per area *Update Map Unlock purchase page (unlocks all Yomi Island areas) *Add 『Karma Crystals' to Purchase Page and HUD *Added Shinigami Scroll to Shammy Mart *Added 『fine' cloaks *Fixed disconnect issues *Fixed infinite karma bug when selling item *Restocked and added round 3 items to rare vendor *Fix DPS readout in character screen to incorporate 「attack speed」 buffs *If disconnect on level up, player assigns discipline point at next login *When reaching level cap, Mission Complete screen won't display gain *Add 「pickup」 Mouse cursor for when hovering over loot *Add Spirit helper animation in the shop *New reduced Revival Prayer Karma Shard costs for earlier player levels *Revival Prayer now does a bunch of damage to surrounding enemies *New logic for activating boss abilities – beware! *Mission UI now appears in Tutorial Mission *3 Ally abilities added (Shockwave, Ring of Frost, Caltrops) *Increase ranged enemies flee chance *Decreased Mission XP rewards for higher threats *Increased Mission timers for higher threats *Modify players that appear in 「Summon」 select screen to reward dedicated players *Lots of bug fixing ＊補充說明 *地圖上的小箱和金箱、木箱移除，新增了像是石燈那種背景類型的物體可以攻擊，可以攻擊的障礙物或是背景有機率掉落裝備。 *過關經驗值修正成未開啟新等級地圖則不會拿到經驗。例:20等地圖全過之後未開啟24等地圖等級會停在20也不會得到經驗，在V.1.0.2版時等級不會提升但居然經驗條還會獲得經驗....。 *隕石術改成緩速可推疊狀態，像是連放兩次隕石術怪物會被定住一段時間。 *Auto Attack(自動鎖定怪物) 改成一開遊戲就開啟的狀態，不習慣的玩家建議去設定把它勾選掉。 *Return to Village(回到村子) 選項在V.1.0.2版在村子內還會顯示，已修正為村內不顯示。 *部分輔助食物已改成上升幅度小幅上升。例:辣壽司從100降低為10。 *寒冷蔓延（Creeping Cold）關卡修正了BOSS的標示，從原本的紫圈改成紅圈，不過這關有時候會有BUG，像是多一隻BOSS或是在打小怪途中突然增加一隻紫色的小BOSS....。 *藍裝背景及字體顏色從深藍色改為藍綠色，而綠裝背景從深綠色改為淺綠色，字體改為黃色。 2013/02/25 更新 V.1.0.2 Build News *buff icon names and descriptions updated *Transmute toggle tooltip added *Added zoom camera toggle on"Z"key *Corrected weapon speed values and DPS readout *Unhooded Cloaks are now displaying correctly *First boss encounter has been made easier *SFX control added to options page *Resistance should now show correctly *General map fixes *Lots of mission bug fixes ＊補充說明: *新增了巨大邪惡之血牙（Big,Bad,Bloodfang）關卡某塊地圖的小BOSS，數量不明。 *下面V 1.0.0影片的bug已修復 目前版本為V 1.0.0 Build News *Add new mission to Hard Outcast *Chat Room Undergoing upgragdes *Rare item shop bugs fix *Balanced some abilities *Add lag indicator (Ping value) *And more bug fixed and improvements... 影片 遊戲內仍有許多bug等待官方修復更新，例如將 Meteor Rain II 升級為 Meteor Rain III 反而有些怪會打不到的問題。以下為網友測試的影片連結： Category:PC遊戲 Category:麻辣馬 Category:American McGee's Category:ACT：動作遊戲 Category:單機遊戲